


Don't leave me again

by It_is_Rene_Now



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Bittersweet Ending, Clay | Dream and Toby Smith | Tubbo are Siblings, Dream is 20, Drista and Clay | Dream and Toby Smith | Tubbo are Siblings, Drista is 13, Family Feels, Heavy Angst, I FUCKING LOVE THIS FAMILY, M/M, Nikimom and Puffymom, Partner Betrayal, Puffy and Niki are 28, Sad Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), They adopted Dream, They're a family your honor, Tubbo is 15, When they were 20 and dream was 12, but they also got Drista who was 5 and Tubbo who was 7, when i come back from hiatus there better be more fics with this family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:48:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28011171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/It_is_Rene_Now/pseuds/It_is_Rene_Now
Summary: Aka I make Dream watch his Fiance kill his brother.Because I'm a cruel bastard.
Relationships: Cara | CaptainPuffy & Clay | Dream, Clay | Dream & Clay | Dream's Sister Drista (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Niki | Nihachu, Clay | Dream & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Clay | Dream's Sister Drista & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Clay | Dream/Dave | Technoblade, Niki | Nihachu & Dream's Sister Drista (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 416





	Don't leave me again

**Author's Note:**

> NOTICE:
> 
> I'll be disactive for the next 3 weeks or so, broken phone and laptop, and as well as culmination tasks for Highschool.
> 
> So take this.
> 
> Also Admins have special powers, like Dreams an admin and gets glimpses of the futures and bad feelings when he knows something will go bad.

Dream feels everything inside him numb, as his fiance points his firework launcher at his baby brothers chest, he looks down at his Mom who is being held back by Eret and Fundy, screaming at Schlatt, the rest of his family off-world, he catches Tommy being held back by Wilbur, a bitterness rose in his chest when he remembered how no one listened when he said L'manburg would lead to nothing but Death.

He was right.

Dream threw his enderpearl, the firework launcher going off and hitting Tubbo's chest, his cries drowned out by Techno's apologies and the screaming people. 

Dream lands beside Technoblade and socks him in the face, sending him flying, Dragging his baby brother- Who's admin powers hadn't come out yet, wouldn't come out for another year- he wouldn't respawn. Dream knew this.

He cradled his little brother in his arms, and Screamed out crying to the city, the others watching shocked as Dream- the one who previously tormented their country cried over Tubbo.

Dreams mask had been pulled off, eyes glaring straight into Schlatts own, "YOU KILLED MY BABY BROTHER, YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE." He screamed, voice hoarse, Niki had gotten free going over to cradle her sons in her embrace.

"Mom..." Dream cried weakly, the others looked shocked at the three, nobody knew how to react, Tommy and Wilbur made it to the ground already, looking sadly upon the family.

**[Drista Joined The Game]**

**[CaptainPuffy Joined The Game]**

The two had joined right next to Niki, Dream and Tubbo.

Puffy had cupped her hands over her mouth seeing her Wife, and two children, both scarred and crying, one dead in front of her.

Puffy gathered her family into her arms, Drista collapsing next to Dream who still held Tubbo gently.

"I-" Techno whispered, Dream turned his glare onto his Fiance, who was crying too, because this would've been his family-in-law.

_'Dreamon... you know how you said I have infinite lives?'_

**'Yeah, you want to give some to the kid?**

_'Yes._

**'Okay, In return, I get to have a little fun? Okay, I'll take infinite lives away from everybody, in return they all get 3.'**

_'... Fair enough'_

**'Yeah, Yeah, here you go.**

Dreams arms glowed, threads of blue light connecting from everyone's hearts and flooding into his brother.

The wound healed as the others watched on shocked, feeling their lives drain away.

Dream stood up once it was done, Tubbo's chest rising and falling with breath again.

His toxic glare, Scelaria turned black and his eyes usual emerald began to drip with blood red.

"For the Death of the admin of this land's brother, In return you no longer have infinite lives, you die with three." Dreams voice was a harsh slap across the face of those who thought themself invincible. 

Puffy gathered her son into a hug, the Admin slumping with exhaustion.

Techno came up to the family, head bowed, "I was unable to resist, as a piglin hybrid In exchange for gold I had no choice..." Techno's body language was uncharacteristically emotional.

Puffy lifted her son into her arms, bridal carry, "Better explain that to him well." Puffy glared, eyes wet and passed her admin son into his fiance's arms.

Techno pressed a gently kiss into the blondes hair, walking away for now.

Puffy turned to Schlatt who paled, "Now." She grinned sharply as Niki teleported Drista and Tubbo into their family world.

"You're gonna hand back over presidency or I'll personally be the reason your three lives are taken away."

**Author's Note:**

> PS>
> 
> If y'all make fanfics, Dream angst or about my au's in the time im gone, please gift it to me cause I wanna see them when I'm back.


End file.
